Penso em você
by Oraculo
Summary: “Eu gostaria que você soubesse que... quando eu estou com ele eu penso em você. Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de... ficar.” Blackwwater e Leah/P.O


**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer e blá blá blá.

____________________________________________

**Shipper: **Jacob/Leah e Leah/P.O

**Trilha Sonora:** Katy Perry – Thinking of you.

**Nota:** Spoiler até 'Amanhecer'.

**Resumo:** "Eu gostaria que você soubesse que... quando eu estou com ele eu penso em você. Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de... ficar."

**Capa:**

_______________________________________________

**Penso em você.**

**Comparações são facilmente feitas,**

**Uma vez que você prova a perfeição**

**Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore**

**Eu peguei a mais suculenta**

**E eu ainda tenho a sede**

Coloquei o vestido vermelho em cima da cama. Sentei-me frente o espelho da penteadeira; olhei para minha imagem refletida. Penteei cuidadosamente meu cabelo, tendo o maior cuidado para não desmanchar os cachos.

Apurei os ouvidos e escutei em alto e bom som o barulho do chuveiro. Ele ainda estava tomando banho.

Me inclinei e abri a gaveta pegando um livro, entre as páginas estava uma foto velha, como um marcador de página. Sorri.

Era o bando. O meu bando. Seth estava ao meu lado, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam... mas quem se destacava mesmo era **ele**. E seu sorriso enorme.

**Jacob**.

Sorri ainda mais e fechei os olhos, meu peito inflou de ar ao me recordar dos velhos tempos.

_- Vem Leah! – ele gritou correndo pela praia. Eu facilmente o ultrapassei, claro._

_- Você está velho, Black! Tenho pena de você. – gritei sorridente ao passar por ele._

_Jake gargalhou com minha clara provocação._

_Não sei como, mas ele me alcançou e agarrou minha cintura – me fazendo parar - me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo musculoso, me prendendo em um abraço._

_- Peguei você. – ele sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu me arrepiei até a alma. _

_Era até engraçado como eu, Leah Clearwater, uma garota com certa experiência amorosa, me deixava abalar por um garoto como Jacob Black. Tá vai, eu admito, ele era __**O**__ Jacob Black. Quem não se abalaria?_

_- Certo. Pegou. – eu concordei me girando entre os braços dele. Encarei deliciada aqueles olhos negros e hipnotizantes. – Agora a pergunta é: O que você vai fazer com isso?_

_- Você é linda... – ele sussurrou fechando os olhos e se inclinando para me beijar._

Senti braços quentes deslizarem por meus braços e envolverem minha cintura.

Abri os olhos e sorri.

- Olha o que eu achei sobre a pia do banheiro. – ele abriu a mão na frente do meu rosto.

Na palma de sua mão estava a minha aliança de noivado.

- Esqueci. – coloquei a foto cuidadosamente sobre a penteadeira e peguei o anel, colocando-o no meu dedo anelar da mão direita.

Meu casamento seria daqui a dois meses, porém eu e meu noivo já morávamos juntos a um bom tempo. No início mamãe não gostou nada, mas ele com seu jeitinho manso e sorriso galanteador conseguiu convencê-la. Mas eu pergunto, o que ele não conseguia com aquele sorriso?

Me levantei – ainda de calcinha, sutiã e salto alto – e coloquei demoradamente o vestido novo. Estava sem a mínima vontade de sair.

-Sabe que eu te amo certo? – ele perguntou com aquela voz rouca, que eu e meio mundo achava absurdamente sexy.

**Como eu fico melhor?**

**Uma vez que eu provei do melhor?**

**Você disse que há**

**Torneladas de peixes na água**

**Então eu vou provar das águas**

- Eu sei. – estremeci com ele cheirando meu pescoço.

- Mas nós temos que ir, você sabe... Rachel não vai gostar de chegarmos atrasados. – ele deu um tapinha na minha bunda. – Adianta o serviço ai.

- Tô indo, tô indo! – corri para colocar os brincos. – Não me apressa.

Ele riu balançando a cabeça. Agarrou minha cintura e me puxou para fora de casa.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Eu tentava me controlar para não quebrar o copo – cheio de vodka – em minha mão.

A noite estava sendo torturante, tal como eu sabia que seria. Levantei meu olhar novamente e lá – não muito longe de mim – estava o motivo de minha desarmonia.

**Jacob Black.**

Lá estava ele, mais lindo que nunca, todo vestido de preto. Aquela cena seria digna de uma foto se não fosse por uma pequena imperfeição no quadro geral.

**Renesmee Cullen. **Agora com um Black no final.

Ela estava parada ao lado dele; vi com desgosto o entrelaçar de dedos nada discreto. Ela se aconchegou nele.

Virei o copo de uma só vez, a bebida queimou minha garganta, segurei corajosamente a vontade de tossir.

**Você é como um verão indiano**

**No meio do inverno**

**Como um doce**

**Com um centro de surpresa**

Em nenhum segundo eu desviei o olhar dele. Mas aparentemente ele não me notou; ou simplesmente não queria me olhar. Afinal, a mulher mais bonita do lugar estava ao lado dele. Para que ele iria olhar para os lados?

**Renesmee**.

**Nessie** para os outros. Para mim ela nunca deixaria de ser a **monstrinho dos infernos**.

Sustentei meu olhar nele suplicando mentalmente que ele me olhasse. Olha para mim, olha para mim. Apenas olhe.

E então, finalmente seus olhos negros e profundos desgrudaram do retrato de perfeição ao seu lado e olhou para mim.

Não consegui evitar o sorriso bobo que se formava no meu rosto. Ele retribuiu discretamente.

Larguei o copo na mesa ao meu lado e comecei a brincar com a aliança no meu dedo. Sinal que eu estava nervosa.

Meu coração estava mais disparado que nunca. Sempre era assim quando eu ficava no mesmo ambiente que Jacob.

_- O que você está fazendo maluca? – Jake me perguntou enquanto eu o puxava pela camiseta para dentro do velho Volksvagen._

_- Enlouquecendo._

_Agarrei seu pescoço e o beijei com ansiedade. A cada dia eu estava mais viciada nele. Em seus beijos, seus toques. Totalmente viciada naquela risada que me enlouquecia._

_Os beijos de Jake eram os melhores que eu já tinha experimentado. E olha que já beijei bastante rapazes. Era totalmente sem comparação._

_Já dentro do carro – no banco de trás – eu comecei a me despir. Ele me olhava maravilhado, seus olhos brilhavam. Não mais que os meus, claro._

_- Vem Jake. – eu o chamei com o dedo._

_Nossos corpos se chocaram, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Conosco era sempre assim. Nossos corpos pegavam fogo enquanto nós nos tocávamos e enlouquecíamos juntos._

- Lee? – Rachel me tirou do turbilhão de lembranças.

- Oi. – pisquei meio desligada.

- Gostando da festa? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Onde está o outro dono da festa, Rach? – eu desconversei. Óbvio que ela notou.

- Provavelmente fofocando por aí com o **seu noivo**. – ela brincou.

- Provavelmente. – suspirei olhando fixamente para o outro lado da sala.

- Leah? O que... – a voz de Rachel morreu. Ela seguiu meu olhar. – Lee...

Eu desviei rapidamente o olhar de Jacob para olhar envergonhadamente para minha melhor amiga.

**Você fosse o tal**

**Que estava gastando a noite**

**Ah, eu queria que eu**

**Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos**

- Leah. Por favor. Isso de novo não. – ela sussurrou. – Pensei que você tivesse superado!

- E superei. – Rachel me olhou incrédula. – Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe. Não vou estragar sua noite, fique tranqüila.

Hoje era o jantar comemorando o aniversário de casamento dela e Paul.

- Que se dane a festa! Lee, pelo amor de Deus, você me garantiu que o Tom...

- Rach! – eu quase gritei em pânico.

A puxei pelo braço para fora da velha casa de Billy Black.

- Leah! Tom não merece! Você é minha melhor amiga, mas não vou deixar que você estrague sua vida e por tabela a do Tom!

Eu a olhei indignada e magoada. Claro que eu amava o Tom, de verdade. Mas era difícil não pensar em Jacob às vezes.

- Eu estava apenas olhando, okay?! – cruzei os braços emburrada. - Não é nada demais. Eu nunca, nunca trairia o Tom.

- Eu te conheço. – ela esfregou meus braços carinhosamente. – Esquece o meu irmão. Ele e Nessie estão casados.

- Eu sei muito bem disso. Não preciso que me lembre disso 24 horas por dia!

- Não é o que parece! Eu acho que...

Mas ela não pôde terminar.

- Rach? – uma voz masculina nos interrompeu. Nós duas olhamos para trás.

- O que foi Jake? – ela perguntou impaciente.

- Paul está te chamando.

**Porque quando eu estou com ele**

**Eu estou pensando em você**

**Pensando em você**

**O que eu faria se**

Rachel me deu uma olhada séria, provavelmente pensando se seria seguro me deixar sozinha com ele.

- Rachel? – ele chamou outra vez, mais forte.

Ela bufou e entrou, mas Jacob não a seguiu. Muito pelo contrário. Ele caminhou – com as mãos nos bolsos da calça – até onde eu estava. Parou ao meu lado, na varanda.

- Hey.

Eu tremi com a proximidade.

- Hey. – não olhei para ele.

Sabia que se o fizesse, acabaria me descontrolando e faria a pior merda de toda minha vida.

Um logo e silencioso minuto se passou. Eu voltei a brincar com o anel no meu dedo, girando-o rapidamente, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

- Conheci seu noivo. Tom? – Jake iniciou a conversa, abordando um tema que **ele** julgava neutro e seguro.

- É. Tom. Thomas, na verdade.

- Hmm... Ele parece ser legal.

Eu senti seus olhos estudando cuidadosamente cada expressão minha, mas não tive coragem de encará-lo.

- Sim. Ele é. – quase gaguejei. – Ele me ama. Muito.

Não sei de onde raios isso saiu. Mas era como se eu precisasse provar algo para ele. Provar que também conseguia ser superior e aceitar o caminho que ele tomou.

- Claro que sim. – ele abaixou a voz só para mim. – Seria difícil não te amar.

Minha garganta se fechou diante aquele olhar intenso. Não teve como não o olhar depois dessa.

Me espantei, algo em seu olhar me intrigava. Era como se ele estivesse zangado por eu estar noiva, ou algo assim.

- Então... – ele pigarreou. – Noiva, han?!

**Você disse 'siga em frente'**

**Para onde vou?**

**Eu acho que o segundo melhor**

**É tudo que eu vou conhecer**

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas para o tom desgostoso e triste dele.

- Sim, eu estou. – firmei minha voz. Quem ele pensava que era para me julgar assim? – Fiz como você mandou. **'Siga em frente'**, não foi o que você me disse?

Ele não me respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça evitando me olhar, exatamente da mesma maneira quando ele "terminou" comigo.

_Era uma noite chuvosa. Eu estava fazendo a ronda perto da casa dos Cullen. Desde que Bella engravidou que eu, Seth e Jake fazíamos a ronda pela área deles._

_Escutei a voz o meu alfa gritar por mim de longe. Apertei o passo, minhas patas marcavam o chão enlameado da floresta. _

_Eu estranhei, era para Seth me render naquela noite, não ele._

_- Preciso falar com você. – seu tom era sério._

_Eu me destransformei de imediato, sem qualquer vergonha por estar nua na frente dele. Essa não seria a primeira vez._

_Franzi a testa ao vê-lo desviar o olhar e retirar o casaco para que eu me vestisse._

_- O que foi? Não é como se você nunca tivesse visto esses peitos antes. – brinquei tentando aliviar a tensão._

_- Vista-se._

_- O que está acontecendo? Jake? – vesti o casaco a contragosto. – Você está estranho._

_Dei mais dois passos me inclinando para beijá-lo. Jacob me segurou pelos ombros e discretamente fugiu do meu beijo._

_- Jacob?_

_- Leah. Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. É muito mais difícil para mim, por favor, acredite._

_- Você tá me assustando. É o Seth? Ele está bem?_

_- Não é o Seth. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos tirando o excesso de água que caia por seu rosto. _

_A chuva aumentou, eu me abracei por puro instinto._

_- Então, o que é? – minha garganta se fechou prevendo o pior._

_Talvez lá no fundo eu já soubesse onde essa conversa levaria. Ao meu fim._

_- Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós será inesquecível. Foram os melhores meses da minha vida... – ele parou o discurso, não sabendo como continuar. Não sabendo como terminar de quebrar meu coração. Outra vez._

**Ele beijou meus lábios**

**Eu provei da sua boca**

**Ele me colocou para dentro**

**Eu estava degustada comigo mesma**

_- Mas? – eu podia sentir as lágrimas querendo sair. Meus olhos arderam._

_Por favor, não. Por favor, não. Não faz isso comigo. Eu repetia mentalmente._

_- Mas a Nessie cresceu e... Sinceramente, quando ela nasceu e eu tive a impressão, pensei que poderia resistir. Ai veio você. Mas agora... ela cresceu, e eu não consigo evitar. É mais forte que eu. Por favor, me perdoe. Não me odeie mais do que eu me odeio por fazer isso com você. Não me odeie._

_Ele suplicou dando um passo para frente, ao meu encontro tentando me abraçar. Eu dei dois passos para trás, me esquivando. Desviei o olhar, mordi minha boca fortemente, prendendo o choro._

_Eu sabia desde o início. Desde a primeira vez que ele me beijou no meio da floresta, que quando Renesmee crescesse, ele não seria forte o bastante para ignorar as cordas que o prendiam a ela._

_Sempre soube. _

_Tentei me preparar, levar tudo na brincadeira; tentei ignorar os pulos que meu coração dava quando ele me abraçava e beijava, quando ele me agarrava e prensava contra o tronco de uma árvore._

_Sabia que cedo ou tarde seria trocada outra vez. Mas a culpa era total e exclusivamente minha. Eu sabia que ele estava destinado à monstrinha._

_- Fala alguma coisa, por favor. – ele suplicou._

_- Eu... não sei o que dizer. – pigarreei, ignorando meus olhos traidores que clamavam para liberar as malditas lágrimas. – Quer dizer, nós sabíamos que isso aconteceria de qualquer forma. Era apenas um passatempo, certo?!_

_- Passatempo? Pra mim foi mais que isso. – ele se aproximou, eu teimei em me afastar. Não agüentaria se ele me tocasse outra vez. – Eu te amo Leah._

_- Mas também a ama. Muito mais. – conclui aos sussurros._

_- Sim. – ele não mentiu._

_Seja forte, seja forte. Por favor. Seja forte._

_Eu forcei um sorriso, mas era difícil sorri enquanto seu interior desmoronava._

_- Por favor... Apenas siga em frente. Eu não quero te ver sofrer. – ele me pediu._

_Tarde demais._

_- Como eu posso fazer isso? – perguntei, minha voz estava fraca e angustiada. – Pra onde eu vou? Jake?_

**Porque quando eu estou com ele**

**Eu estou pensando em você**

**Pensando em você**

**O que eu faria se**

**Você fosse o tal**

**Que estava gastando a noite**

**Ah, eu queria que eu**

**Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos**

_- Sendo feliz._

_Feliz? Como eu poderia? Se foi ele quem me tirou daquele inverno que era a minha vida?_

_Como eu voltaria a ser quente se era ele quem me aquecia?_

_Lá estava eu, dependente outra vez. E seria forçada – novamente – a aprender a ficar sozinha._

_Eu solucei – inevitavelmente alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse._

_- Você vai ficar bem? Posso te levar para casa?_

_- Não. – disse seca. – Ficarei bem. – me abracei mais forte, a chuva estava me congelando. – Eu sempre fico._

_- Leah. Por favor, eu..._

_- Jacob! – eu interrompi as lamentações. Não agüentaria mais explicações e pedidos de desculpa. Minha cabeça girava. – Apenas vá!_

_- Se você quer assim._

_Ele me olhou longamente, como se quisesse me guardar em sua mente._

_E se foi. Bastante apressado ao encontro __**dela**__._

- Leah? Você me escutou? – fui trazida à realidade outra vez. – Você está bem?

Ele sempre me perguntava isso. Bufei, irritada.

- Sim, Jacob. Eu estou. – respondi mais seca que o planejado.

- Eu ainda penso em você. Com mais freqüência que eu gostaria. – ele admitiu.

Não, de novo não. Por favor.

Tom não merece.

- Eu também costumava pensar.

Ele acariciou meu braço, não pude evitar estremecer com o contato.

- Eu...

**Você é o melhor**

**E sim eu realmente me arrependo**

**Como eu pude me deixar**

**Deixar você ir**

**Agora a lição está aprendida**

**Eu toquei isso e eu fui queimada**

**Ah eu achava que você devia saber...**

- Acho que Renesmee está te procurando. – cortei o assunto.

Eu não era forte o bastante. Minhas barreiras já estavam sendo ultrapassadas outra vez por ele.

- Entendi. – ele se afastou suspirando pesadamente. – Mas antes, me responde uma coisa?

- Claro. – forcei o sorriso olhando rapidamente para ele.

- Você está feliz?

- Tom é ótimo, ele...

- Não foi o que eu perguntei.

Abri minha boca para falar, mas pela segunda vez na noite, eu fui interrompida.

- Achei você, Leah amor.

Forcei o sorriso para meu noivo, apavorada com a possibilidade dele ter ouvido qualquer parte da conversa com Jake.

- Amor. Estávamos relembrando os velhos tempos.

Estendi a mão para Tom. Ele veio para o meu lado, nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Jake pigarreou constrangido.

- Vou ver se Rachel precisa de ajuda.

E antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Jacob saiu como um raio.

- Se divertindo? – Tom me perguntou despreocupadamente, não notando a estranha proximidade anterior entre Jake e eu.

Ele me abraçou por trás.

- Você não sabe o quanto. – sarcasmo total. Mas ele pareceu – ou fingiu – não notar.

Levantei a cabeça para o céu e a descansei no ombro do meu futuro marido. Ele me apertou mais forte e beijou meu pescoço.

Eu estremeci e ele riu suavemente.

- Eu amo o seu sorriso, já te disse? – perguntei despreocupadamente.

**Porque quando eu estou com ele**

**Eu estou pensando em você**

**Pensando em você**

**O que eu faria se**

**Você fosse o tal**

**Que estava gastando a noite**

**Ah, eu queria que eu**

**Estivesse olhando nos...**

- Só um milhão de vezes. Mas sempre é bom escutar um elogio da mulher mais linda do universo.

- Modesto e ao mesmo tempo exagerado. – suspirei fechando os olhos. – Suas melhores qualidades!

Tom começou a me balançar lentamente ao ritmo da música que tocava lá dentro.

- Eu te amo, já te disse? – ele falou quase gargalhando ao meu ouvido. Meu estômago borbulhou, senti as tão familiares borboletas se agitarem em meu peito.

- Amor? – ele me chamou baixinho, verificando se eu estava acordada. Eu abri os olhos e virei meu rosto para ele. – Você está feliz?

Ele fez a mesma pergunta que Jacob.

Suspirei, no começo de nosso namoro eu pensava bastante em Jacob, em tudo que nós vivemos.

Mas aí Tom – muito esperto e perspicaz – descobriu meu segredo e isso nos firmou ainda mais. Eu julgava que aquela revelação de eu ser uma loba fora essencial para que eu de alguma forma seguisse em frente.

- Muito. Você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – eu respondi sinceramente. Sorri junto com ele.

Era muito fácil sorrir genuinamente quando eu estava com ele.

- Eu te amo. – completei.

Tom segurou meu queixo e me beijou apaixonadamente.

A cada dia era mais fácil não pensar freqüentemente em Jacob. E muito mais fácil pensar nele. **Meu Tom.**

- Quando nós vamos contar? – ele me questionou pela milésima vez, assim que soltou meus lábios.

- Logo. Não seja apressado. – eu suspirei radiante ao sentir o carinho que ele fazia no meu ventre - ainda discretamente liso.

- Quero só ver a cara da Dona Sue quando ela souber que será vovó!

Eu sorri ainda mais.

Como não poderia ser feliz se eu tinha ao meu lado o cara perfeito?

**Seus olhos,**

**Olhando nos seus olhos**

**Olhando nos seus olhos**

**Ah você não vai andar?**

**Esbarrar a porta e ...**

**Me levar para longe?**

**Ah, sem mais erros**

**Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de... ficar.**

_Fim_.

______________________________________

**N/A:** Tá, tosco, eu sei. Comente, por favor!

Bjs.

Oráculo!


End file.
